valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Celestia/@comment-25500470-20151030153714/@comment-26896603-20151030170059
I have not actually tested her out with the unleashes, so far the only unleash that hit her is her buff. I can tell you the general outlook on her, however. The RNG on unleashes toward her basically adds a 6th card to your team - an imaginary buffer or nuller. Yes, you waste a turn if you expect something but don't get it - but this mindset is standard even in a Chocolatier / Decima composition. You want the nuller to be unleashed but you'll get the buffer unleashed instead - the risk is practically the same. "Practically" - because she has no DEF buff and neither does Decima. If you don't run a nuller and you get a null unleashed - it can be seen as a waste of a turn, but think of it as a get-out-of-jail-free card, where you hopefully block that 1 field which activates right after your buffing is done. She's a very good dual-purpose card for free players - you get 2 for 1. Think of her as a pure support card for starting players and filler card for veterans. You're not missing anything you can't already see: her buff proc is 1, and her null has only activated once, for me. I doubt she has more null procs than 1, but it's hard to test unless I seriously start testing her worth (MAX A / D and 99 turns) - but I'm farming now (laughs). Keeping in mind that her null proc percentage is as low as trying to get Kagenui to proc in AUBs - which is complete garbage in rate. She's not really a waste of turns because a null proc or a buff proc is good, it's the same as having a nuller or buffer on your team - the drawback she has is the same as any other Jack-of-all-trades. She's good at none. A pure all-nuller has 55% chance to proc with 2 self-procs not consumed by unleash. Chocolatier , Summer Oracle. Celestia has a 20% chance to proc with 1 self-proc not consumed by unleash. A pure buffer has 25% chance to proc with 1 proc that's consumed by unleash. Decima Celestia has a 20% chance to proc with 1 proc that's consumed by unleash. She loses out in the null department due to her low activation - but she's comparable in the buff department, between free cards - 5% is marginal and a reasonable amount, but it won't kill you as much as the nuller part would. She's an EH-use card, but she's a godsend for new players who are trying to fit into the game. Veterans who have cash cards or have been in the game long enough to harvest the higher-tier cards will find little use for her. Subbing her into your team means you add a wildcard in it - but I personally don't like wildcards who mess with the 2 most important parts of fighting (buffing and nulling) and forcing me to choose between the 2. Even if she has her value in being a decent card - she lacks our all-important defense buff. Her uses are really limited no matter how hard you try to find a place for her - because veteran players that have cards in specific roles, have those cards perform better than Celestia can. We have enough RNG lining up AB with Halloween Hades, buffing her and getting her to comet punch the LAW and salvo for all 3 AB turns. Celestia can be used in a 3 buff, single salvo, unleash team - EQ, Celestia, Decima, Halloween Hades and Jean - not the best setup but you can see that you have a free null ticket there, whereas if you used a card like Little Grey instead of Celestia, she can't likely block a critical on your salvo card. She has her uses - but she requires specific situations and compositions to be used. I won't argue about the RNG too much because RNG is the same across the board - I've wanted so many unleashes to hit Halloween Hades, but it always hits Bookworm (laughs).